Bulk feed systems are routinely used in modern livestock and poultry production. In these operations, feed is a significant input cost and directly affects a producer's bottom line. Producers have begun to grind the feed particles into very small micron sizes to reduce the feed expense. Smaller sized feed particles enable the poultry or livestock to digest the feed better and more effectively utilize it for growth. Thus, the smaller the particle size, the better the feed conversion into pounds of meat, which lowers the cost of the feed input per pound of meat output. However, one drawback with the use of smaller particle sizes is the problem of feed in bulk bin systems becoming "hung up" or packed which reduces or stops the flow of feed. To break up the packed feed and regain flow, the producers have to manually pound on the bin and try to loosen and knock down compacted, finely ground particles into the bin's attached boot and unloader for delivery to the auger system.
Prior devices developed to alleviate this packing problem have many disadvantages. One major disadvantage of many of the prior devices is that they need an additional independent power supply to operate them. The additional power supply increases the purchase price and operating costs of the system, necessitates additional electrical wiring and supplies, and often requires professional installation.
Other disadvantages of prior systems are the size and placement of the units. Many devices on the market today mount on the inside of the bulk bin and totally replace the boot and unloader which the producer already has. This is not only wasteful, but it is very difficult and dangerous to work on systems mounted inside the bulk bin if the system needs to be repaired or replaced.
Another disadvantage of prior methods is the wear and tear on the bulk bin. Many devices either cause a constant vibration on the bin or have spinning chains and rods on the inside of the bin. Both of these methods cause wear not only on the parts in the devices but also on the bin itself. In addition, many of the devices on the market today do not achieve their desired results.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that does not require a separate power supply; is simple, easy and inexpensive to install, operate and maintain; and does not cause excessive wear on the bulk feed bin. One object of the present invention is to provide such a device.